Team Danganronpa
Team Danganronpa (チームダンガンロンパ) - W uniwersum Danganronpa jest to organizacja, debiutująca w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony odpowiedzialna za markę Danganronpa. Historia thumb|Logo firmowe Team DanganronpaTeam Danganronpa jest organizacją odpowiedzialną za serię Danganronpa oraz emitująca własne programy o tematyce morderczych gier. Między innymi serią przez nich stworzoną jest obecny New Semester of Mutual Killing bazujący na prawdziwych ludziach. Dodatkowo posiadają niezwykle zaawansowane zaplecze techniczne czego przykładami może być istnienie Exisali czy też K1-B0. Są również w posiadaniu technologi zwanej jako Flashback Light pozwalającej na manipulowanie wspomnień oraz osobowości ludzi wliczając śmiertelną chorobę przygotowaną dla Kaito czy zmiana punktu widzenia ludzi by uznali Kokichiego za członka grupy Remmant of Despair. W każdym kolejnym sezonie nastolatkowie mogli się zgłosić i zapisać do udziału w grze. Szesnastkę z zapisanych kandydatów wybierano do udziału. Nie wiadomo, czy to do końca prawda ponieważ we wspomnieniach Kaede Akamarsu oraz Shuichiego Saihary byli oni porwani przez tajemniczych ludzi zanim użyto na nich Flashback Light i jak twierdził Shuici być mogło to było kłamstwo zaserwowane przez masterminda 53 sezonu - Tsumugi Shirogane. Po przyjęciu zgłoszeń i potwierdzeniu uczestnictwa każdy uczeń otrzymywał sfabrykowane wspomnienia, osobowość oraz talenty. Jedynymi znanymi pracownikami oraz członkami organizacji są: Tsumugi Shirogane (jako mastermind), K1-B0 (nieświadomy z bycia członkiem), Monokuma jako znak rozpoznawczy serii oraz jego dzieci - Monokubs. Po tym jak Shuichi oraz pozostali, którzy przeżyli odkryli prawdziwą naturę każde z nich starało się przerwać serię próbując zanudzić publiczność i nie grać według ich zasad a także byli gotowi poświęcić swoje życia by nikt więcej nie musiał przez to przechodzić. Na końcu K1-B0 poświęcił się chcąc zakończyć Danganronpę niszcząc całą scenerię gier jak i zabijając Tsumugi Shirogane. Jego autodestrukcja zniszczyła mury ich więzienia tworząc masywną dziurę (wyglądającą jakby została złamana "czwarta ściana") niszcząc całą akademię. Pozostałymi przy życiu zostali jedynie Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa oraz Himiko Yumeno, którzy nie wiedzieli co jest prawdą a co kłamstwem, lecz z podniesionymi głowami ruszyli naprzód czekając co ich może spotkać. Znani Członkowie Sezony Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Tsumugi, wykreowano obecnie 53 sezony Danganronpy w uniwersum Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony. Każda z serii jest jedynie fikcją, która wyewoluowała z anime i seriali do gry w prawdziwym świecie. Postaciami są prawdziwi ludzie, którzy otrzymali nową osobowość oraz wspomnienia, tworząc z nich fikcyjne postaci z krwi i kości - jak mówiła to Tsumugi: "Ultimate Real Fiction". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, Danganronpa V3 jest obecnym 53 sezonem, gdzie V w nazwie odpowiada rzymskiemu zapisowi 5. Nie wiadomo jednak, który sezon był pierwszy z wykorzystaniem prawdziwych ludzi. Nie wiadomo jakie panowały zasady gry w wielu sezonach. Prawdopodobnie zasady gry każdego kolejnego sezonu bazowały na Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. 52 sezon Kilka szczegółow z 52 sezonu zostało ujawnionych w czasie śledztwa w rozdziale 6 w 53 sezonie. Shuichi oraz Himiko w trakcie śledztwa dokładnie zbadali laboratorium Rantaro. W trakcie przeszukiwania otworzyli oni wielki skarbiec, w którym znajdował się niewielki pendrive. Nagrana na nim była wiadomość Amamiego do samego siebie. W wiadomości było powiedziane, że był jedyną osobą, która przetrwała tę morderczą grę. Na tym etapie w serii była wykorzystywana "Ultimate Real Fiction". 53 sezon Osobny Artykuł: Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony